


Surprising

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake learns something new and surprising about JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, Something JJ owns that surprises Drake,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> After Like Like Love.
> 
> For lil_1337, who gave me the prompt. Happy Birthday!

Hanging up clothes in the part of the closet that JJ had recently cleared for his boyfriend’s use, Drake suddenly spotted something on the top shelf that he hadn’t noticed before.

“JJ?”

“Yes, Drakey?” JJ poked is head into the bedroom, smiling brightly.

“Why d’you have a football helmet in your closet?”

“It’s mine.” JJ came all the way into the bedroom. “I played in high school and college.”

“Really?” Drake couldn’t hide his surprise. “Sorry, it’s just, you never struck me as a jock.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” JJ grinned, amused and not the least bit offended.

“Obviously.” Drake grinned back. “So what position did you play?”

“Running back, ‘cause I’m small and nippy, and hard to catch. I was pretty good too, got scouted in college, but I wasn’t interested in turning pro.”

“Why not? Pro football is where the big bucks are.”

JJ shrugged. “My family are fairly well off anyway, and I wanted to be a cop from when I was a kid. Besides, football is dangerous, you can get badly hurt, and then it’s career over.”

“Being a cop is dangerous too, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Well, yeah, but being a cop is… more important. Getting injured taking down the bad guys or saving someone’s life has more meaning than getting injured playing on the football field, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Drake smiled at his boyfriend and turned back to hanging clothes in the closet. It had been JJ’s idea that Drake should keep some clothes here for when he spent the night and Drake liked the way it made him feel like he belonged.

“So, how about you?” JJ asked, sitting down on the end of the bed. “Did you play?” 

“In high school, but I went out for track in college. Not that I was all that good at either.”

“What position did you play?”

“Tight end.”

JJ smirked, tilting his head to study Drake’s ass appraisingly. “I can see that. It’s still quite tight,” he teased.

“What?” Drake glanced back over his shoulder, saw where JJ was looking, and blushed slightly, resisting the urge to tug the bottom of his new sweater down over his ass.

“Awww Drakey!” JJ beamed at him. “You’re cute when you blush! There’s no need to be embarrassed though; you have a nice ass. It was one of the first things I noticed about you.”

“Seriously? You noticed my ass?”

“Duh! I’m gay, of course I noticed. I do like a nice tight end.” He winked and Drake laughed, turning away from his task and flopping onto the bed beside JJ.

“You’re full of surprises, JJ. That’s one of the things I love about you.”

JJ leant across and kissed him. “Thank you, Drakey! I think that’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said about me.”

“You’re welcome, and I think you’re probably the nicest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Drake said sincerely. “I’m a lucky man.”

“We both are. Come on, let me help you put your things away, then I thought we could go out for lunch. What d’you think?”

Drake nodded. “Sounds like a plan!” He hoped JJ would never stop surprising him.

The End


End file.
